It has been employed that various controls are performed in synchronism with reproduction of audio data. For example, Patent Literature 1 listed below describes an art in which light emission performed by a plurality of LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) is controlled according to a feature of audio data to be reproduced.
Patent Literature 2 describes a device in which light emission performed by an LED matrix (pattern display section) is controlled by a display microcomputer according to a signal inputted.
Patent Literature 3 describes a sound-interlocked light source driver capable of expressing, by turning on or blinking, intensity of a sound of an audio signal, or a no-sound state in which no sound is reproduced.
Patent Literature 4 describes an art in which a backlight for an LCD and operation buttons of an in-vehicle audio device is controlled according to a reproduction audio signal. More specifically, a trigger signal is generated in case where the reproduction audio signal exceeds a predetermined threshold, and a light source color is changed according to the trigger signal.